Old Quarry Hill
|population = 150 citizens }} Old Quarry Hill is the site of the first battle fought in J Andres. The battle was part of the Initiation War and has since been turned into a National Park with monuments and statues for commemorating many important people and events. The Battle of Old Quarry Hill Old Quarry Hill was the location of the Initiation War. J Andres had just been ceeded from the State of Rhode Island and was looking to expand its borders as well as prove itself. The Battle was won quickly under the command of Josef Mercton The Old Quarry Hill National Park Soon after the hill was captured it was declared a historic site, but it wasn't until early 1984 that the nation decided to turn the city into a national park. "A City of Memorials," it was called by President General Josef Mercton. The park is designed to be a forest path with statues and other monuments adorning the sides of the paths. Mercton Plaza As soon as one enters the gates to Old Quarry Hill they enter Mercton Plaza. This plaza features an enourmous statue of Josef Mercton, the first President of the nation. Mercton was an outstounding military leader and it was under his guidance that J Andres got started. Mercton's 300 foot statue is on an island in the center of a large water fountain. Old Quarry Hill Victory Memorial This memorial, honoring the seven soldiers who died in the conflict as well as memorializing the victory that truly was the birth of the nation. The memorial features a small bronze sculpture showing the J Andres forces capturing the hill. Australian Campaign Memorial This memorial is composed of a marble dome inscribed with the names of the 43 casualties of the Australian Campaign. Also inscribed on the monument is the words, "Let us remember the lesson learned from the deaths of these souls." The lesson is intended to be that J Andres should not involve itself in Foreign Affairs that doesn't concern itself, however, this was left out of the memorial because it was felt that this would destroy the mood. October Massacre Plaza This memorial is one of the grandest in the park. Although only a few J Andres Soldiers died in the conflict the memorial is meant to honor the 7500 who died on all sides of the October Massacre. The ground of the memorial features a ring of 7500 gold stars. Inside the center of the ring of stars is the "Pacis" statue. This statue features a woman draped in the J Andres flag releasing a dove in the direction of Socialists of Earth, the leader of the Sons of Liberty. This staute is meant to be a offering of peace. Ben Richards Statue Near enough the October Massacre Plaza to be associated with it, but far enough away to be respected by itself is the statue of Ben Richards. This statue features the Colonel in his famous victory pose and describes his history and contributions on a plaque. Cranston Arch This memorial arch spans the walkway and is a memorial to the soldiers who died in the trenches of Cranston during the War of the Monkeys. $100,000 worth of damage was done to the city during the attacks. November 14th Attacks Memorial This memorial, a giant obelisk with a giant ever-lit flame at the top is meant to honor the 500+ soldiers who died in the surprise attacks by Freedomtopia on November 14. ANA and PPO Four Pillars This memorial, comprised of four giant pillars, each with the name of one of J Andres opponents in the ANA and PPO war, TooBadd Nation, Ortal Land, Alucardonia, Caprontopia. Atop of the four pillars sits a large ring. This war was only the second alliance conflict that J Andres had been involved in. In total 41,000 soldiers were killed on the field of battle, in addition to another 90,000 civilian and military personnel killed in the Atlantic City Nuclear Attack. The Atlantic City Memorial To memorialize the 90,000 souls that perished in the Nuclear Attack on Atlantic City by the TooBadd Nation a large fountain was constructed. The fountain contains many of the prominent buildings in Atlantic City, such as the casinos, and the naval base, with a large stream of water representing the mushroom cloud that billows over the buildings and submerges them in water. Image Gallery Image:merctonstatue.jpg|The statue of President General Josef Mercton in Mercton Plaza. Image:dove.jpg|The Pacis Statue in the October Massacre Plaza. Image:Eternalflame.jpg|The Eternal Flame in honor of the 564 soldiers who perished in the terrorist attacks on November 14, 1983. Category:Cities of J Andres